phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) New Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Customization Options for User Pages Hello again RRabbit42, hope you find some rest and peace during these holidays, as classes have momentarily ended. I was exploring Call of Duty wiki (one of the games I play once in a while) and saw that their users enjoyed some benefits we didn't have here. I was checking this user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD) and saw that the user had a YouTube Player template for music and some html coding I really don't know for the background. Can these be implemented here or there's some law that forbids it? Please message me and tell me if you could implement more options or not for user pages, thanks! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki request probably I wasn't clear enough on my last message, it was kinda confusing and I didn't know enough about it, but this should be clear and there's links to the codes. I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Point of View Hi Roger Rabbit, is Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Point of view a policy, isn't it? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking it was a guideline, but it probably would work better as a policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts I saw in the newsletter how you made a request for more transcript writers. I think I can help out with that. My fanon episodes about Ben 10 and Phineas and Ferb are written in a similar format, although I'll stick to the preferred format for this wiki. ---****--- Roads 17:01,1/3/2012 Thanks for mentioning the transcripts in the newsletter. I think it wouldn't hurt to go through the existing transcripts and add when the scenes change (For example: Scene switches to (insert place)) so there won't be any confusion when people read a transcript. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emoticon Hey, made a quick emotion for the chat File:Ferb emotion.png, if you could add it in and get it working I could make some more. Olithe1st 18:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Xiao Qiao wants to let you know you are now the Russian Phineas and Ferb wiki admin. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm not a part of this, but unless it's the right russian P&F wiki, I looked here and it says he's blocked: RRabbit42] —Flying to a small planet meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That was a retalatory block placed by one of the first vandals on this wiki. He tried creating his own P&F Wiki to get back at being blocked here. I forgot that wiki was still around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what he wants? Other than to vandalise this Wiki. Grubbbles 04:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's long since been settled. We don't need to bring it up any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki, Twitter, Feed News Hello RRabbit42, You are now an admin of the new Russian Wiki and being blocked on inactive Russian Wiki by a stupid reason. I'm going to merge 2 Russian Wiki into 1 bigger Russian Wiki, then you will be free. Then you can share pages and photos. I will do the language links and community connect. Please wait for 15 days. Please you change back orange theme color, Twitter box, remember, it is not X-mas anymore. I want you to know http://news.google.com/news? pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&hl=en&q=phineas+and+ferb&cf=all&output=rss That doesn't work anymore, w:User:Dopp, a Wikia Staff told me that you need to go to do this #Go to http://feedburner.com (a Google's project) #Enter your RSS feed, and let it give you a new URL for it. #Put the new feedburner URL into the tags. That should work better. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Topher set up our RSS feed, so I will have to check what parameters he used. I also just tried to change the colors, but it doesn't appear to have worked, so I will have to dig back through my edits to see if it's a different page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian issue I have finished the Russian Wiki issue, merge + language link = Done. We welcome a new sister, also the stupid block on you has been over, and you can help technical things there, of course, you have sysop rights there, now feel free and say cheese :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I will not be able to do anything with this until March June due to some projects going on at my work, but it's good to know it's ready to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The kiss article Some of the users here are thinking that we should delete the kiss because they think it's irrelevant to the series. I was to hear you opinion on this so we can make a final decision of this matter. Patrickau 26 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've printed it out and the talk page so I can look at it over the next few days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I got myself into problems... Hello, RRabit. I think you won't know me but I was here for 3 weeks. I am recently having a conflict with this user: Isabella and Lego Liker. He is misusing his chat mod rights on me it seems. He did this twice. First time, A user named Michelpacheo1 had come up. He always keeps on telling something or other. I was in bad mood that day so, I insulted him. (Without language.) IaLL banned for my mistake but, without warning. I know this is my mistake but, there was no slight hint that he was going to ban me. Today, I was just talking with a user named, I am a Superstar!! :), when he suddenlly kicked me out for just telling that one question didn't make sense (in a friendly way). I returned and asked why he did that but, he just banned me again, without warning. Please, if you can , find out why he's doing this to me. The first time was my only mistake. This time I didn't do anything. If possible, could you unban me? Thanks in Advance! — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 05:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :See your talkpage. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 05:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 2.98.231.146 blanked pages and added profanity to one. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 13:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : Forgot to mark down that they got blocked.—RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 174.118.194.199 Added unneeded categories on some of the pages: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jenny Brown, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and Stacy Hirano. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : As long as this is the only time this happens, it shouldn't be a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Eievie Added the Pierced ears category on some of the pages. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : That's a minor issue, just an unnecessary category. However, if they keep at it after being asked to stop, then I'll take action. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) P&F Wiki chat problem Hey RRabbit, every time I try to go to the chat it won't let me and it says "Error". Can you please fix this error for me? Thanks alot! -MarioPhineas76 .....enter my talk page....IF YOU DARE.... : It looks like some adjustments were made to your user rights, so this may be fixed now. Let me know if you're still having a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Chatban I got a chatban for...well, I don't know what I was chatbanned for. A random stupid unneeded chatban. #Warning 1: ??????? #Warning 2: Shouting #Warning 3: ??????? I only got like, one warning. AND I GOT BANNED FROM THE CHAT. THIS MAKES NO SENSE. Plus IALL is trying to replace a clear image with a blurry image on Perry the Platypus. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 01:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : It was for one hour, the minimum amount of time possible. The only thing shorter is a "kick", which would have allowed you to come back into the chat room immediately. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Writing an article for the Gazette Hello, sorry to bother you again. You most likely remember that I have asked to do a review section in the past. I was wondering if I would still be able to do that, or if another type of article would be wanted for the gazette. And if I did, how would you want me to write it? How would I set up my article? What should I cover? Thanks for your time, and keep up the good work. I watch a lot of TV. 06:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : You can create your article on the Newsletter submissions page. We originally set it up to try and hide the submissions so people wouldn't read them ahead of time. That probably doesn't matter much any more. : Reviews would be fine. I don't have a list of exactly which episodes have already been covered, but there's still plenty to choose from. As to how to write it, that's up to you. For a while we were giving grades to the episodes, but I generally don't. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Please add! Hi RRabbit42! Could you please add the code below to the MediaWiki:Common.js. The reason is to add "Template:USERNAME" to this wiki. Many wikis have this template, and I wanted to include this to the wiki. Here is the link for the template: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:USERNAME. Thanks in advance! :) —[[User:AnimatedCartoons|'AnimatedCartoons']] (my talk page) 09:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); /* End of the replacement */ : The code has now been added to the MediaWiki page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) requesting page deletion This needs to be deleted. i already put the "not okay" template on the responsible user's talk page. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 18:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) This as well. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 18:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : I was able to check the wiki during a late lunch break, so I got one of them and Flash got the other. Both users are now blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Image "editing conflict" on Perry's page Recently there has been an "editing conflict" (Not sure what else to call it.) on Perry the Platypus's page concerning File:Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-26-53.jpg and File:Major Monogram drawing.jpg. (Check its history to see what had happened.). Also.... Could you or one of the other admins please delete one of them? Thanks in advance. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : In general, pictures with descriptive file names should be used rather than ones with timestamps or random characters. The "wmplayer" file kept being added because it was widescreen, but I've uploaded a screencap from iTunes on the first one and updated all pages that were using the other one. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know why the "wmplayer" file kept being added as I was wondering about that. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) PNG Screenshot Deletion I was recommended to contact you about mass deleting all the PNG screenshots on the wikia. Any chance you can do that? I hate that it took almost 400 images for me to change it but at least it's better now than 4000 images later. Thanks!TheHeartlessHero 02:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : I think there's a way to automate it, but at the very least I can use our bot account to delete each one. This will keep it out of the Recent Changes list. I'll take a look at it later, maybe this weekend. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds good. I'm almost done with all the converted jpg uploads. I also edited each gallery page to change the extensions to jpg as the filename is the same. I am unsure what other pages all the other images were used on though. Thanks again!TheHeartlessHero 03:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Renaming images Could you please rename File:Size Comparison Chart 1.jpg and File:Size Comparison Chart 2.jpg? I didn't realize until after I uploaded them to this wiki that I misspelled the word "comparison". ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 14:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Both are now named as shown above. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Bango Ru's oh please make them id love it if you did. bango ru's seem so cool. 22:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : As nice as it would be to get them, I think I'd rather have Dan and Swampy work on new episodes instead of these. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Backlogs for deletion There is now alot of Candidates for deletion that requires admin attention. User:Taran garcia shapiro rose is the suspect. give him a site ban. -IanPlaystationNerd 00:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Some of the pictures have already been deleted. The rest will be checked and deleted or updated as needed. : What Taran garcia shapiro rose did today may have been a case where she didn't know that fan fiction and fan art that is used on fan fiction is not allowed. A "site ban" is not justified at this time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Let's stop this before it begins.... there seems to be a chatmod vs. user battle happening. i am concerned about these 2 users: Isabella and lego Liker and AtomDestroyer24E. at first, i saw reason for IaLL banning atom, but now he appears to be banning him for no reason as if it's fun for him. after the ban, atom get upset and asks iall why, and he all he says is "you were only banned for *insert short amout of time here*", giving no reason. also, now, i saw that atom is kinda harassing iall in a way of insulting his chatmod abillities. as i am not falling to anybodies side, i would like to to talk to them or put an end to it in some way, before it gets ugly. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 15:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : I will have to look into this because this isn't the first time there has been an issue between these two users. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 76.230.64.195 Is adding false infomation... once again. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 00:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : Since they have been doing the same thing here on several occasions and on at least one other wiki I am aware of, they are now blocked for three months. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Merging pages I'm not sure if this already has been brought up, but the J.G. Orrantia and Joe Orrantia pages needs to be merged (As they're the same person.). I've checked the revision history for both of them and they were created on the same day. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : The Joe Orrantia page had more information and edits, so I added the little bit from the J.G. page and then set the redirect. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) requesting page deletion Escape Prison Episode is a fake episode. i must ask, do you normally find this pages that need to be deleted before you check your messages? in other words, or my messages of requesting deletion helpful, or should i stop leaving them? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 19:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry i took take care of it. Patrickau 26 01:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Ilove, keep leaving messages. As you see, sometimes another admin will read your message first and take care of the problem. :: A lot of times, I'll check the Recent Changes before I log back in to get a preview of what's going on. Sometimes I'll spot a problem before I actually see what's been reported on my talk page, or my talk page will show me where the problem is and then i can act on it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) BadBoyBressie There is a user named BadBoyBressie and he is a spammer over and over again he kept posting several lines of "Lets Spam" first it was telling people that he hacked Michel's Irish friend's account then he said "Lets Spam" then he started posting lines of it. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 banned him, but I am still concerned ILoveTogekiss 17:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah. All that tripe hedge meat for nothing. Mouseinphilly 2:28 PM US EDT Jun 3 2012. :: It sounds like a lot of bluster, but I've made a note of this in case he decides to be a problem in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Tripe Henge. It's Tripe Henge brand. Buggum | (Talk) 21:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Problem with iloveferbmorethanyou16 ...Not sure exactly how to start this, but, uh, basically, she's gone mad with chatmod power and has made capitalization illegal in chat. I think it's time to get rid of iloveferbmorethanyou's powers. She's, uh... kind of gone bonkers. Seriously. No capitalization. At all. Or punctuation. It's... it's bad. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree! The punctuation thing was mostly because of Ravensfreak52, but yeah. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :What the others said Tpffan leave a message :D 00:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :hey...... i gave u the chance! you all pushed your capitals privilages and u guys TOTALLY pushed them to the point where you guys were probably just "bugging me" as opposed to emphsizing a point or showing emotions. i have to go to school so i will talk to u later.. i guess (BTW, those tree users's...... they seem to hate me.. what did i do to you? your always writing bad thing like this about me.... like u really didn't want me to get my chatmod rights...whatever, maybe i'm just being oversensitive about the whole situation. i am in a hurry, so i will post more about the issue later) Iloveferbmorethenyou16 12:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::ok, now that i have more time, here is the whole shabang: :: ::i came on and said there was a party (that has nothing to do with this.... i dunno why i said it) the heartless hero came in and used caps. i said "no caps", my typical responce to someone using exesive caps. then (to the best of my recollection) goldie said WHAT'S WRONG WITH CAPS? then a buchm of people started questioning the usage of caps. and i got frustrated cuz no one was listening to me. then, sonce poeple were just taking advantage of their privlages. So i finally got fed up and temporarilly banned usage of caps lock. ::to my understanding, here are the proper usages of caps lock: *to begin a sentance *to begin all the words in a title *to begin a proper noun *to emphasize a point *to show certain stong emotions and the users were totally blowing it. when i announced i was banning caps (with the exeption of the first 3 rules), everyone ignored me, and everyone disagreed with me. so i gave up and said whatever. then they all used caps as much as they could and actually started SPAMMING. and wht surpised me is that iall was spamming too, actually i have givin him 2 warnings throuout the day for spam... so.. thats my story... there we go.. hope ya'll take my point in to consideration. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 20:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : It sounds like this is a case of a lot of people overreacting. That's going to happen every once in a while, so I think we should chalk this up as your first learning experience in how to be a moderator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Exuse me but you are not going to talk to my friend like that. I go to her house almost everyday!!! And she is always on the chat and editng things. She did not get that job for no reason, She got it for a reason!!! Because she is a very responsible girl. Thats why she go the job in the first place. Don't be mean to her like that she can ban you from the chat. So don't ever talk to her like that agan!!! REALLY DON'T!!!! :) Thank you!!! Ravensfreak52 01:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Are you speaking to the people above or to me? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ofcourse it's the people above and it looks like they've got some apology to doUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 03:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC)